Butterflies Part 9
by Kksaunt1
Summary: I'm excited to share this with you #Hearties friends! I hope you love it...can't wait for your reviews-hugs


It was finally here. Viola's wedding day. Tomorrow they could head home. She missed Hope Valley so much. She missed her home, her friends, the simplicity of it all. She was not looking forward to this wedding, except for maybe dancing with her unbelievably handsome fiancé. After finding out Viola and Lionel were taking an extended wedding trip and wouldn't be able to come to her wedding at all, Elizabeth didn't want to even be in this wedding. Jack, however, brought up the fact that if she walked out now, she would be doing the same thing Viola was doing to her. That wouldn't be right, she couldn't knowingly hurt her own sister. So, here she was, getting ready, trying to stay positive.

About thirty minutes later, Elizabeth started to walk down the stairs from her room. She looked down and saw Jack staring up at her with that look on his face. The same one he had when she came down these same stairs the first time they visited Hamilton. The same one that never failed to give her butterflies.

He stared up at her, mesmerized by her beauty, once again. This dress wasn't as beautiful as the one she wore the first time he saw her descending these stairs, but it hugged her curves in all the right places, effectively taking his breath away.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing. I'm such a lucky man," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to him.

"You look pretty good yourself, Constable," she said while wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. He smelled like aftershave and peppermint, quite the combination, in her book.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Father says it's time to go," Julie said with a giggle and not sounding the least bit sorry to catch the two of them together. She was such a hopeless romantic.

"Julie, I'm so glad you were able to get here from Toronto. I was worried you might not make it in time."

"Me too Elizabeth. Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn send their best, and they want to know when the date of your wedding is, so they can make plans to be there."

"Oh that would be wonderful. I really want you to meet them, Jack. I will send them a telegram with the date tomorrow. Now, let's get this over with."

A few hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were dancing at the reception, as close as they dared without causing a scandal. "Let's go for a walk, Elizabeth," Jack whispered in her ear, pulling her off the dance floor toward the door. Once outside, they walked down the sidewalk to a tree lined area in the park.

"This is better," Jack said in a low voice, pulling her close and kissing her cheek, then her jawline, then her neck just below her ear, causing her to squeal and giggle with happiness.

"Oh my goodness Jack! We are in public," she protested but didn't pull away. "What has gotten into you tonight?"

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walking down those stairs. I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, we need to be careful. Anyone could walk out here and see us. I can see the headlines now. "Rich heiress seen kissing Mountie in public park." Can you imagine?"

"I don't have to, since that's exactly what you were doing. It would be the truth. Well partly. You didn't kiss me yet."

"Very well, have it your way, Constable." With that she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss that Julie would have been proud of, if she was standing there. "Now they would be telling the truth."

"We should…um… head back to the party don't you think Elizabeth?" he asked once he regained his composure.

"I have no need to go back. I would much rather go back to the house and curl up with you in front of a fire."

"There you go, reading my mind again. Is that a Thatcher thing? Does your mom read your dad's mind?"

"No, it's an Elizabeth thing. You are easy to read. I know when you are upset, sad, happy, wanting to kiss me, or just wanting me to listen. Or wanting to curl up in front of a warm fire," she said as she kissed him again. "Let's go."

They did just that. Jack built a fire in William's study, and went to sit next to Elizabeth on the couch. He smiled at her, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled back and curled up into his side, placing her hand on his chest. "I love you, Jack. Thank you for being with me on this trip. I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

"Love you too, Honey."

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. I am ready to get to work on our house."

"I thought you said it would take a couple months before you had the money to start."

"I did, but I got a bonus for coming to Hamilton a few weeks back. So I have enough now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out yesterday and I was going to surprise you. Then I decided to tell you. Don't worry, I wasn't keeping secrets."

"Well, that is wonderful sweetie. I'm excited you get to start the house sooner. Although living in close quarters as newlyweds will have its perks, I'm sure," she said with a twinkle in her eye and a giggle.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and was confused. She was warm and comfortable but she had never felt this before. She looked down and realized she was sleeping next to Jack. They were both lying on the couch. He was behind her with his arm around her waist and his other arm under her head. His head was on her shoulder. She had dreamt of this, but it was always after they were married. She really didn't want to move, but if her parents knew...

"Oh my goodness, Jack! Wake up!"

"Hmmm? What is it Elizabeth? Why are you getting excited?"

"We must have slept in here all night, together, lying down. Oh my goodness, what will my parents say?"

"Probably nothing. We are fully clothed. Nothing scandalous here. They probably won't even know, unless you tell them."

"I don't plan on doing that, that's for sure." She stood up and began straightening her clothes and fixing her hair, looking guilty, when her Father walked in.

"Father!"

"Morning, Beth, Jack. Did you sleep well?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean father, we didn't…I mean..how…"

Jack and William both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. "Relax, Beth. I walked in here last night after the reception and you two were fast asleep. So I left you that way. I figured there wasn't any harm in it."

"Oh. Ok. Well thank you for understanding." She walked quickly out of the room to freshen up, with a blush on her face.

Jack got up from the couch and shook William's hand. "Thank you, sir, for everything this past week. Including this little situation."

"I trust you, Jack. I know you would never do anything to hurt Elizabeth. I guess the next time I see you, will be at the end of the church aisle as I walk Elizabeth up to you."

"Just about three weeks. Looking forward to seeing you, William. I better go pack so we catch the train on time."

Their trip back to Hope Valley was uneventful. No crying babies, kidnappings or robberies. Grace was actually excited to finally be seeing what captured Elizabeth's heart three years ago. Elizabeth was so happy to finally be back home, with Jack and her mother. Jack wanted to get started on their house as soon as possible.

Abigail met the stage and gave all three of them a big hug to welcome them home and then hurried back to the café to wait on her customers.

"I'm going to go see Lee about some lumber. I will see you ladies at dinner?"

"Yes, I'm going to cook, so if you want, I can invite Charlotte too."

"Sounds great, Honey. See you then." He leaned over, kissed her cheek and then kissed Grace's cheek also and walked off toward the sawmill.

"Well, that was sweet of him," Grace said, slightly embarrassed by Jack's kiss, in public no less.

"That's Jack. Always sweet, always thinking of others. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, Mother."

"That's ok Beth. I'm sure I will get used to it."

"Why don't we go back to my house and freshen up and then find Charlotte."

"Who is Charlotte?"

"Jack's mother. I can't wait for you two to meet. She's wonderful."

"Jack said he was going to get lumber?"

"Yes, he is building us a house on the land he bought. He just got a bonus so he has enough to start building now. He's so excited. Actually so am I. Why don't we go see the house plans Jack drew up. That way you can picture it."

"I would love to dear. But let's go freshen up first and get changed. We have been travelling awhile."

"Yes, of course Mother. Let's go."

About a half hour later, Grace and Elizabeth were walking in to the jail when Charlotte saw them . "Elizabeth! Welcome home, dear. Did you have a good trip?"

"Charlotte, good to see you. Yes the trip was fine. We were just going to come see you in a few minutes."

"We?"

"Yes, this is my mother, Grace Thatcher. Mother, this is Charlotte Thornton. Jack's mom."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Thatcher. Your daughter is so wonderful, perfect for my son. She is such a gem and a blessing to this town."

"Charlotte, that is so sweet of you. Your son is the gem. I would be lost without him," Elizabeth said.

"I agree with you, Charlotte and with you, Elizabeth. These two are perfect for each other."

"Mother and I were headed in to the jail to look at the plans for our house. Would you like to see them too?"

"Yes I would."

Elizabeth went into Jack's cabinet and took out the roll of papers she was looking for. She put them on Jack's desk and unrolled them.

"Oh my. Jack drew these, Beth?"

"Yes, Mother. He's quite talented. He can paint and draw very well."

"I see that dear. That man surprises me more, the more I learn."

"Me too, Mother," Elizabeth said. She then began pointing and describing different aspects of the house. "This is the library or study here and the master bedroom."

"What's this Beth? It says F.B. here in the Master bedroom."

Elizabeth blushed as she figured out what Jack meant there. "Um, that's featherbed."

"Ah yes. My son and his featherbed. He said it was an absolute necessity. Pretty sure he's never slept on one, but he seems to want one really badly. Any ideas why, Elizabeth?"

"A couple," she said as her cheeks got hotter.

"Mmm hmm. I'm sure you do."

Later that night after dinner, Grace had retired to the guestroom, and Jack had left to walk Charlotte back to town. Elizabeth relished the quiet as she washed the dishes. She was tired from the trip and couldn't wait to get undressed and crawl into bed. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Well so much for that idea," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here? It's pretty late."

"I missed you and I wanted to say goodnight to my beautiful fiancé."

"I'm sure I don't look very beautiful right now. I'm exhausted, my hair is falling down, I have flour on my skirt…"

Jack shut the door, took Elizabeth's hand and walked her over to the table. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I think you look beautiful. And I can help you with your hair." He started taking the pins out of her hair, causing it to fall down over her shoulders and a few pieces into her face. "Yep, beautiful."

As he continued to run his fingers through her hair, effectively relaxing her, she said "I showed our Mothers the house plans today."

"Oh yeah? What did they think?" He was now slowly rubbing her shoulder, then her arm down to her fingers.

"My mom was impressed by your artistic talents. She then pointed at the F.B. in the Master bedroom."

" Did they figure out what that was?" he asked with a chuckle as he kissed her chin just below her bottom lip.

"Um…no," she stuttered. She was thoroughly distracted by Jack now. "I um...I told them, but then your mom proceeded to ask me if I had any idea why you would want a featherbed so badly since you had never slept in one."

Jack laughed.

"That was so embarrassing, Jack. Why are you laughing? My face turned red."

"I'm sorry that embarrassed you. I don't know why though. Everyone knows married people sleep in the same bed."

"Yes but talking about that, or alluding to it, with our mothers…let's just say it's not a conversation I thought I would ever have with them."

"I love you, Honey. I love that you get embarrassed so easily. I love when your face turns red. And I love when you pretend to get mad at me, and then end up laughing at the situation."

"I love you too." She leaned back slightly to look in his eyes. "I love your beautiful eyes." She moved her fingers over his face. "And I love the dimples, right here, when you smile." She then put her thumbs on his soft lips. "I love your lips." Then she slowly kissed him. After a moment, she said "I think you better leave," as she pulled back a bit, and then kissed him again. "Its getting late."

"Mmm..probably should." He kissed her one more time and then they both stood up so he could go. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll make breakfast if you want."

"I'll be here. Love you."

"Love you more."

The next morning, Jack put on his uniform, getting ready to do his rounds. Then he heard a knock. He opened the door and Ned Yost was standing there with a telegram in his hand.

"Ned, please tell me that is good news in that envelope. I don't think I or Elizabeth can take any more bad news right now."

"I'm sorry, Constable."

Jack's heart sank. He was afraid to open it. He sat on the edge of his desk and stared at the envelope before he opened it. Nothing could have prepared him.

TO:CONSTABLE JACK THORNTON

FROM: FORT COLLINS QUARRY, HEAD OFFICE

WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THOMAS THORNTON JR HAS BEEN KILLED IN COLLAPSE AT QUARRY

PLEASE TRAVEL TO FORT COLLINS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO CLAIM HIS REMAINS

DEEPEST SYMPATHIES

JOHN STYLE, HEAD MANAGER

Jack sat there, unable to move. Unable to cry. This couldn't be true. His brother couldn't be dead. There has to be a mistake. The only way to find out is to go to Fort Collins. He had to talk to his mom first.

He walked to Abigail's and found his mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jack, what is it, son? You look terrible."

Jack sat down next to his mom at the table and grabbed her hand. He just sat there for a moment.

"Jack?"

"Mom, I just got this telegram. Please read it."

He watched as she read it, started shaking, and then cried. He never saw her cry. Not even when his father died. He stood up and pulled her up into his arms and held her, not knowing what else to do. They stood there, holding each other, grieving the loss of a son and brother. After a few moments, Jack decided to tell his mom his plans to go investigate the collapse.

"Mom, I am going to Fort Collins. I need to see for myself."

"Jack, that is not necessary. I will go. You need to stay here, plan your wedding, spend time with Elizabeth. Don't leave her now. You need each other."

"Mom, I think that I…"

"No, son. I will go. I am your mother, please listen."

"Ok, but I'm asking Bill to go with you. You haven't been there before, and shouldn't travel alone. I have to go on my rounds now. Please don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't."

After his rounds, Jack returned to the jail. He changed into his regular clothes and sat at his desk, staring at the telegram. He had forgotten all about going to Elizabeth's for breakfast, until she walked in.

"Jack! Oh thank goodness. Where were you this morning.?

"I had to see my mom about something. Then I had rounds."

"You were supposed to come over for breakfast. When you didn't show up, I got worried."

"No. I'm fine. Sorry I missed breakfast. I need to go see Bill." He kissed her cheek, grabbed a piece of paper off the desk and walked out the door.

Elizabeth just stood there, stunned. Something was wrong. He was so calm, almost cold to her. This was not good. She needed to figure out what was going on. "I'll go see Charlotte."

As Elizabeth walked up to Abigail's, she heard talking and crying. She walked in to find Charlotte crying at the table and Abigail trying to console her. "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Abigail spoke up, "Jack got a telegram. Tom was killed in a collapse in the quarry where he worked."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Charlotte. No wonder Jack was so weird a moment ago. He was so distant, almost cold. So completely unlike Jack."

"I'm going to Fort Collins to claim Tom's remains. Jack is asking Bill to go with me. Jack wanted to go but I told him to stay with you."

"Why? Don't you think he should be there too?"

"I think right now, he needs you. He doesn't need his mother or to have to deal with claiming his brother, right before his wedding. You can help him through this Elizabeth."

"Ok. I will do my best."


End file.
